Bashed
by Lailuh
Summary: There's never a dull day. Tsuna gets injured while at the manor and Enma is there to care for him.


**Wrote this a while ago because I was in need of some Tsuna whump. First Reborn fic. Enjoy**

* * *

"Tsuna-kun!"

The chaos that was happening around the garden plot was tremendous. One moment the Shimon and Vongola bosses were reminiscing about _easier_ days and the next, Tsuna was practically tackling Enma out of the way of a bullet, in turn taking the shot for him.

He couldn't believe it actually happened; to think someone would have such a death wish and actually try to assassinate his best friend on _his_ territory, and during his 22nd birthday with some of the most powerful and influential families on the planet.

The dumbass.

"I'm all right." Tsuna answered, his voice brittle. "Are you okay?" In truth, no; he was not all right. The bullet had lodged itself into his lower back on the right side.

"You just got _shot_." Enma's flat tone echoed. "Don't worry about me when you're the one leaking blood like a faucet."

Tsuna maneuvered himself off of Enma, sparring neither of them from a pained grunt.

"Reborn's going to have my head for this you know." The red head commented as he pulled up part of Tsuna's suit to assess the damages.

Tsuna bit back a snort. "You and me both."

"Stop moving. You're only making it more painful on yourself." Enma forced the brunette to lay still. He created a small gravity field around the wound and slowly decreased it to extract the bullet.

A pained groan escaped Tsuna's lips. "You've gotten better at doing that. I don't feel like I'm going to pass out this time."

"That's because I actually know what I'm doing and not mindlessly panicking like the first time." Enma rolled his eyes. After a little while longer, the bullet was pulled from Tsuna's back and clanked to the ground. "This thing is blunt."

"Let me see." Enma dropped the bullet in his hand. Indeed, unlike most other bullets and shells Tsuna had seen which usually had a pointed tip, this one was uncharacteristically rounded and smooth. He narrowed his eyes to see something engraved on it. "TPM? Does that sound familiar to you?"

Enma shook his head. "Not in the slightest. First time I've actually heard of assassins labeling their bullets. It's practically a trail to trace." He helped Tsuna get to his feet. "Let's get back. God only know what's happening in our absence."

Tsuna slung his arm around Enma's shoulders. "Think you can get us there?"

Enma merely smiled and rolled his eyes. Using his dying will, Enma carried Tsuna back to the main estate which was currently a mad house; guests running everywhere, explosions, the unmistakable yelling of Ryohei, just like regular parties that didn't have assassination attempts. It was almost laughable, almost.

Enma landed the both of them in a relatively clear spot near a building. "I can't believe someone was stupid enough to attack when the Varia is here."

Tsuna sat on the ground and leaned against the wall, wheezing slightly. "Yeah, not to mention you, the Cavallone, and grandpa with his guardians."

"Whoever is behind this surely has a death wish." Enma looked around seeing his and Tsuna's guardians scattered around the courtyard before turning back to said boy on the ground. "You look a lot paler than you should."

His breathing had become more difficult also. As a matter of fact he felt extremely tired and ill. It shouldn't have happened, not that fast and not from a wound like that. His eyes had drooped. "I- think we need to figure out what TPM stands for."

Enma's face hardened to a frown. "You two-" he yelled to two nearby men. "Go find Decimo's sun guardian and bring him here now."

Tsuna's breathing had gotten quicker. "Enma-"

"Lean forward a bit." Tsuna complied and Enma checked his wound. His expression froze on shock and confusion as he saw the wound; the blood oozing from it appeared normal but very dark, almost black veins had started to spread onto Tsuna's back.

Enma looked to his friend's front; Tsuna's face was contorted in pain unlike Enma had ever seen it before, his breathing labored and most certainly having difficulty staying lucid. What worried him even more was when he slumped forward, seemingly having no will to support himself any further, and started coughing up small amounts of blood.

"Tsuna-kun!" He could only watch as his friend hacked up the blood. He mentally cursed and shot his gaze around, hoping to see Ryohei anywhere. Luck being exceptionally kind to him today, he caught sight of said sun guardian running towards them, others in suit.

"What happened?" Ryohei skidded to a stop and knelt in front of Tsuna, taking Enma's place.

"He- he was relatively fine until a few minutes ago. It didn't look like anything major but then he just-" he gave a gesture indicating Tsuna's current situation.

The look on Ryohei's face was anything but pleasant. The wound itself was normal but the veins were something he'd never seen and the blood would indicate lung damage but as far as he could tell, _physically_ his lungs were unharmed.

"Oh god, this is my fault." Enma suddenly blurted out. The _boss_ air around him was gone and the _useless kid_ aura that was prominent in school presented itself. "That bullet was meant for me but he pushed me out of the way. The attack happened because of me. I shouldn't have come. I know he invited us but-"

His rant was cut short by a hand from Tsuna's rain guardian on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. The opposition is the Bonillia Family. They would've attacked today anyways." Takeshi's eyes softened. "Besides, Tsuna wouldn't be able to live with himself if he allowed his best friend to get shot in his home, nor would he have enjoyed himself if you didn't come."

Enma's nerves calmed ever so slightly. "It's- it's the same for me. If he doesn't recover-"

"He'll be fine. Tsuna's grown a lot since the last time you two saw each other. There's no way something like this would keep him down." Though Takeshi's face bore the smile and optimism it always had, he was worried. He could only hope that Ryohei could figure out what was wrong and heal him.

"You did a fine job extracting the bullet." Ryohei voiced to Enma. "There's minimal damage to where he was hit. We should get him inside so I can properly check him over."

"All right. You two take him inside; I'll stay out here and try to father everyone." Takeshi said before running off.

"Okay Sawada. Let's get you up." Ryohei maneuvered his arms so they were under Tsuna's legs and back and picked him up bridal style. "We will _extremely_ figure this out."

Tsuna cracked a smile. "Thanks Onii-san."

* * *

 **Short and sweet. Maybe there will be more, maybe not. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
